The Phoenix: The Reincarnation
by Kaerelie Cecilia
Summary: The Phoenix: The Reincarnation is the first book of the series The Phoenix. In this story, Phi is reincarnated as a girl Theodora Cecilia, commonly called Thea and she is trying to figure out her weird dreams and being torn between the angels and demons.


**What Happened Long, Long Time Ago…**

God Almighty looked at his creation of the seven Archangels with joy. They were the most beautiful, each one shining with a unique, delicate beauty. He decided to name them Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel, and Lucifer. They all were the limit of beauty, each one shining in their angelic halo. God decided to give them specific jobs to ensure the peace, happiness, and prosperity on earth.

Michael's job was to rid the earth and its inhabitants of fear by giving guidance and direction for people who need help or assistance in their life's purpose or career path. He was the Defender of fire and of the south as the leader of the Archangels and being the Angel of protection, justice, and strength. Gabriel was to watch over the child conception and process of adopting a child as well as being the Angel of Resurrection, mercy and peace and benefactor of 'Messengers'. Raphael was to be the healer of physical bodies, both for humans and animals, being the defender of the element of air and the east. He became the Angel of love, joy and laughter as well as the custodian of the Tree of Life and healing powers.

Uriel's job was to illuminate situations and give prophetic information and warnings. He is to help with natural disaster as the defender of the element of earth and of the north. As Angel of nature, he was also bestowed upon as the Angel of Wisdom and Ideas. Raguel's chief role is to oversee all of the other Archangels and Angels such as ensuring their working together in harmony and order according to Divine order and will as the Angel of Relationship. Sariel was bestowed upon with a job to primarily cross people over to heaven at the time of physical death. He comforts prior to their physical death, and ensures they do not suffer during death. He was bestowed upon with the title of Angel of Death, and support and comfort in the loss of a loved one. Lucifer was to teach man all about sin so when man finally understands God's presently 'overshadowed truth', he may be able to repent and seek his Creator's mercy.

The God Almighty was pleased at what he saw. He then proceeded to make the one soul that would stand out above all others on earth. He will bestow upon the soul a special power that will equal the seven Archangels. With the seven Archangels under it, the soul will be given the job of ensuring peace and prosperity on earth. He decided give the soul the title of The Phoenix. Phoenix, which will be reincarnated only at times of grave danger and otherwise stay in heaven, will lead the seven archangels against the battle with darkness. The soul would be the most beautiful of all His creation and it will have the power equaling the seven archangels. He created the soul with great care and when He was done, He was pleased at what met his eyes. The soul was bright and it was the most beautiful of all souls He ever created. He decided to make the soul His daughter.

"Your name is Phoenix. You are My daughter, Phoenix, and you will bring peace to the earth," he whispered to the soul.

He then released the soul to create the body that the soul would retain. No matter how many times a soul reincarnates, the body would always look similar to the body of the soul. He had to make just the perfect body that will fit the beautiful soul he created. When he was done, he was pleased. Her long white gold hair hung beautifully at her narrow hips, her clear sky blue eyes were innocent and free. _'Blue and Gold, the colors of heaven,'_ He thought. She was tall with lean limbs and slim body, light pink blush staining her skin. She was beautiful and she radiated her beauty like a halo around her.

'_Phoenix needs followers other than the seven archangels. I should give them a special power that they can use to help Phoenix in battling the darkness,'_ He thought. God Almighty then proceeded to create eight humans – four males and four females – and bestowed each couple with a special power to control the Four Elements. He decided to give them the title of 'Masters'. The couple that can control the earthly materials would be called Earthmaster, the ones with control over Fire would be Firemaster, over Air would be Airmaster, and over water would be Watermaster. They would use their powers to assist the Phoenix in battles with darkness. He decided to have only few Chosen to be inherited the power of a Master in order to keep the power from being abused. When He was done, He was pleased with the sight and He sat back on His Heavenly Throne contentedly.

* * *

Everyone in the heaven loved Phoenix. They would always call her 'Phi' and adored her. She always played with the seven archangels, unaware of the excess attention she got from them. She especially got the attention of Michael, Raguel, Sariel, and Lucifer. But as usual, she was unaware of her beauty and instead, she marveled at the beauty of the seven archangels.

"Michael! Look what I found! It's a really pretty flower with adorable amethyst petals!" Phi shouted in delight.

"That really sure is pretty, but guess what?" Michael asked.

"What?" Phi asked.

"I… I think you are prettier than the flower." Michael started blushing really badly.

Phi started to blush as well. Blood flooded her cheeks and she said in tiny voice, "Thanks but you Archangels are much more beautiful than I am," as she ran her eyes over the Archangel's perfectly symmetrical face, his tousled black hair, and his pale sapphire blue eyes. Her sky blue eyes had adoring look but it wasn't the look that Michael wanted. He wanted love not adoration. He want passion not Phi's overly innocent feelings.

Michael started to protest but Phi insisted. Michael sighed in defeat. _'Seriously, when is she actually going to notice that I'm in love with her? But then, if she hasn't noticed that Lucifer is obviously in love with her than there's no chance of her realizing that I'm in love with her and so are Raguel and Sariel.'_ He sighed again as he watched Phi dance lightly in the flowery garden.

Phi ran freely across the garden, her white feet bare against the soft grass and flowers. She was carefree and she loved the feel of wind rushing past her. She noticed everything about the garden but she didn't notice one thing. Lucifer was watching her secretly behind a tall tree. His heart yearned out for her, a heartthrob that he couldn't repress. His golden hair glinted in the sunlight, his pale skin sparkled, and his deep amethyst eyes were aching with love.

Up in the sky, Sariel and Raguel watched Phi's white gold hair flying behind her, flashing in the sunlight. Her eyes were just the right shade of sky blue and her run was like a graceful dance of a ballerina.

"Wow, Lucifer and Michael sure got _it_ for her, don't they?" Sariel commented after noticing the hungry glint in Lucifer's eyes and watching the little conversation between Michael and Phi.

"Why, you are jealous, aren't you? You're jealous because you don't have the guts to go up to Phi and tell her outright." Raguel laughed at Sariel, his expression clearly amused.

"Well... maybe? Who wouldn't fall in love with Phi? How did you find out anyways? And besides, I know that you are like head over heels for her, Raguel." Sariel defended himself, clearly embarrassed that Raguel knew his secret even if he was his best friend.

"Isn't it obvious? You start blushing and your eyes do those puppy dog thing whenever Phi is even near you. And so what if I like Phi... well, it's not as bad as Lucifer's. It's rather obvious that Lucifer has got it really bad for her." Raguel's perfect cheeks colored with embarrassment.

"You LIKE Phi? To me, it looks like you are in LOVE with Phi." Sariel teased his best friend. Raguel didn't answer and instead, he colored even more.

"Whatever..." Raguel muttered.

Lucifer watched Phi run across the grassy field and little amethyst flowers. She was running so fast, her feet were barely touching the ground. She looked like a graceful ballerina doing her recital dance, with her butterfly like feet and painfully beautiful body. Then he realized that she was headed toward his hiding place and he had to move or he will be discovered. He didn't want to be discovered because he was too embarrassed to admit that he loved her should Phi didn't love him back. _'She's coming too fast. I need to move now or I'll be discovered.'_ Lucifer thought. He tried to move but his body was paralyzed at the sight of the golden haired beauty running toward him. _'Move!'_ he commanded his body. His body unwillingly moved but it was too late. Phi has seen him.

"Lucifer! What are you doing back there behind the tree?" Phi asked in her high pitched angelic voice.

"Uh, I was just... uhm... nothing..." Lucifer couldn't find the right words to say. The way she looked at him, it paralyzed him. The delicate features looked so fragile, about to break at anytime. Her sky blue eyes were like ocean, drawing him into an endless funnel of water. He was drowning in her eyes, he was drowning in Phi's innocent soul and it wasn't her fault but his stupid fault that he let himself fall in love with her so deep like that.

"Come on, Lucifer. Stop lurking around the shadows and come out and play!" Phi drew closer to him and abruptly hugged him. She giggled as Lucifer caught her falling body with surprise. "Look at those flowers. They are just the color of your eyes. They are really pretty, just like your eyes." Phi looked at Lucifer, straight into his eyes, her sapphire eye meeting his amethyst. Lucifer couldn't help but take a little gasp at the depth of her sapphire. Phi then jumped back to the ground and ran, pulling him along with her.

"Let's go, Lucifer. You should stop being so antisocial and hang around with others like Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. Sariel and Raguel's really nice too. You know what? Even though others say you are really cold and all but I think you are really nice and caring. I just wish you'll stop lurking around at shadows so alone. Why don't you smile for a change?" Phi chatted away.

Lucifer smiled at Phi's child-like innocence and thought, _'Phi is really a saint. No one has ever said such nice things to me. I want her but I don't deserve her. She's too good for a creature like me, antisocial, heartless, and cruel. How come even Sariel who is the Angel of Death can be social like that and I whose job is to teach sins to beings is so antisocial? Phi is the only person I feel comfortable around.'_ Lucifer remembered Phi's blue sapphire meeting his amethyst, her long arms around his neck, her giggles as he caught her from falling. He remembered the curves of her body pressing against his body, her touches so soft and gentle. He knew that Phi didn't do it because she loved him or anything. It was another one of her innocent acts. '_But... I wonder if she does like anyone. I can't bear the thought of Phi being with anyone else. I won't let anyone take her away from me. No! I know I don't deserve her and it's really selfish of me to desire her like this but... but I know I am a selfish person who only thinks about himself and I can't live without Phi. Phi is the single ray of light in my dark life.'_ Lucifer argued with himself as Phi's petite figure got smaller into the distant rising sun.

* * *

It was late at night but Lucifer couldn't sleep. His mind was infested with desire for Phi. He couldn't stand the way the other Archangels were trying to court Phi nor could he stand the God Almighty refusing to have anyone actually _be_ with Phi. _'If I was as powerful as my Creator, I would have Phi by my side. If I had as much power, I wouldn't have to feel so humiliated and weak as I watch Michael flirt with HER or listen to Sariel and Raguel talk about her beauty. She belongs to me and I want all of her just to myself. If Phi and I combined our powers, we would be stronger than anyone, including the God Almighty. I just need to borrow Phi's Sacred Jewel necklace. I heard the Sacred Jewel dwells in her. When I have the Sacred Jewel, I'll have Phi's soul to myself as well as the Heaven.'_ Lucifer's mind ran on and on as he unconsciously got out of his bed and started dressing.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Phi's room, his hand on the richly ornamented golden handle of Phi's door. He could feel her soul sleeping soundly inside, her even breathing told him that she was in deep slumber. _'What are you doing? What do you think you are doing?'_ He kept asking himself but his mind held no answer for him.

When he entered Phi's room, the beauty struck him a full blow. The marbled floor was partially covered with soft Persian rug, the ceiling was at least two stories high with gold plates on the very top that depicted a rising phoenix, and two large Gothic couches was around a beautiful glass table with curved mahogany legs. Dozens of glass sculptures of different angels and saints were positioned beautifully around the room and a marble sculpture of Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus Christ in her arms stood majestically in the center of the room. Lucifer looked around the spacious room for Phi. After searching for a while, he finally found her bed, a beautiful Gothic bed with soft veils that seemed to shimmer.

Lucifer approached Phi's sleeping figure on her beautiful golden Gothic bed and sighed as he watched her frail and delicate figure; it was as if a smallest nudge would break her. He knew where the Sacred Jewel was and how to extract Phi's soul. Once he is in possession of the Sacred Jewel and Phi's soul, he will revive the original Phoenix, the fallen angel, and the Phoenix will serve him. Then, with the power of fallen angel Phoenix and the Sacred Jewel, he will overthrow God Almighty and resurrect Phi. Phi will be with him forever and he will never have to stand watching the other Archangels try to coax Phi.

_'I need to get the Sacred Jewel. As I recall, the Sacred Jewel resides right beneath Phi's heart and after Phi's death, her soul should rise and I just have to catch her. It shouldn't be too hard.'_ Lucifer raised his scythe and struck Phi right at the center of her chest. Blood spilled out, soaking the white bed sheet. Phi opened her eyes in surprise and stared at him with look of having been betrayed in her eyes.

"Lucifer..." she cried out softly, her hand clutching at air, trying to reach his face.

Phi took a gasp of breath and all of the sudden, her sky blue eyes faded away and was replaced with bright gold. Her helpless expression slipped away as well and in its place was a mask of hardness and justice. There was a white shimmer in the air and a pair of white gold wings appeared on Phi's shoulder blades.

"Doing what doth thou of now? Thou hath sinned for defying of my father. Thou who had hath the beauty and perfection, thy mind hath been filled with darkness and sins. My Father will punish thou, thy place in heaven will be gone. My job is to stop thou from spreading the sins as I can see now that thou hath convinced others to join your treacherous plot! I feel the same darkness in Satan, I feel the same from Belial. Comeforth and I shall bring justice down to this tyranny. Along with other angels who hath remained in true path, I shall fight against the darkness that dwells in all you. I shall carry out my Father's will." Phi's voice was as if three different voices were speaking. They rang in the marbled room, she spoke with power. This wasn't Phi, Phi would never have spoken like this. This was the heavenly power that dwells in Phi, the language of the High Heavens.

Lucifer looked at Phi with mixture of surprise and will. _'But, I still need the Sacred Jewel. When I get the Sacred Jewel, I'll take Phi away as well.'_ He told himself, trying to convince himself that he was't really killing Phi but simply taking her away and reviving her.

Lucifer raised his scythe in attacking position and tried to maneuver his way to Phi's heart. Phi reacted with surprising quickness, golden halo encircling her. Her white gold hair shimmered in nonexistent wind and she was raised couple feet off the marbled floor by her wings. Phi looked at Lucifer with golden fire in her eyes, like an avenging angel.

"Should thou try to take over the heavens, I will have no choice but to stop thou. I shall fight thou should the circumstances force my hand." Phi spoke clearly, still in her heavenly language.

Lucifer had to have the Sacred Jewel. Suppressing his desire to just throw himself on the floor and beg for her forgiveness, he attacked Phi straight on. Phi dodged it and Lucifer's scythe missed her very narrowly.

"I have no wish to harm thou but due to thou hath not repent of thy sins, I have no choice but to fight thou." Phi attacked Lucifer. She concentrated the golden halo into dozens of condensed spheres and threw them at him. While Lucifer was dodging or reflecting the spheres, Phi slipped away in the chaos and retrieved her Heavenly Staff from the hiding place under the statue of Virgin Mary and Jesus Christ. The Staff glowed with golden Heavenly Lights and prepared to fight Lucifer.

Lucifer and Phi engaged in a huge fight and noises bounced off the marbled ceilings. The noise traveled through the polished surfaces of the hallway connecting Phi's room with the rest of the heaven.

* * *

Michael was sleeping soundly when he heard a distant banging sounds as if there was a fight. He woke up with a start and hurriedly rushed over to the closet. He quickly dressed and got out his weapons, clipping his pair of katanas in place and bringing out his Sword of Heavens. _'Where is the fight coming from? Wait... it's coming from the direction of Phi's room! No! I have to help her!'_ Michael sprinted out of his room towards the fight as he alerted God Almighty with his Heavenly Power.

* * *

Back in Phi's room, Lucifer and Phi were fighting hard, their breath came out in gasps and their blinding powers clashed in midair.

"Let me relieve you of this body and take you with me!" Lucifer shouted between his gasps for breath.

"I will never give myself up willingly. Thou hath committed a terrible sin against the heaven and my Father. It is not in my power to forgive thou." Phi spoke in the language of Heaven.

Lucifer tried to maneuver a way to Phi in order to get what he needs and wound her just enough to extract her soul. His long black sword gleamed as he swished it around. He attacked head on to Phi and then... There was a sickening sound of a sword slashing through the body.

Phi felt a terrible pain in her chest and when she looked down, she saw a sword handle protruding out of her chest. She coughed up blood and looked up at Lucifer, her eyes screaming betrayal.

Lucifer couldn't believe it. He just stabbed his only love straight through her chest and now she would die. She would die feeling hatred toward him and he believed he deserved it. _'No, I didn't do this. Tell me I didn't do this!'_ Phi's legs gave out under her and she coughed up more blood. Blood squirted at his feet and her eyes closed. Phi's delicate body slumped and Lucifer knew she was dead. _'No. No. NO!'_ "NOOOOOOO!" Lucifer cried out in agony. "Phi, wake up. Please don't die. I'm sorry. Phi..." Lucifer murmured softly. Then a glint in Phi's bloody chest caught his eyes. _'The Sacred Jewel.'_ he thought. "Phi, I'll bring you back. I promise."

Lucifer tried to extract her soul but he found he couldn't. He reached for the Sacred Jewel and found that he couldn't move. _'What's happening?'_ he thought. He turned his head toward the door with difficulty and saw his Creator, God Almighty, standing tall with rage in His eyes.

"What have thou done to my daughter?" He enunciated each word clearly. "How dare thou rebel thus against the Heaven. How you are fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! How thou art cut down to the ground, thou who weakened the nations! For thou hath said in thy heart: 'I shalt ascend into heaven, I shalt exalt my throne above the stars of God; I shalt also sit on the mount of the congregation on the farthest sides of the north; I shalt ascend above the heights of the clouds, I shalt be like the Most High.'" His voice was cold. "Thou shalt be punished for this as well as the other Angels thou hath managed to convince to join thy rebellion. That, I will make sure personally."


End file.
